In recent years, the price of electronic devices has decreased dramatically. In addition, the types of electronic devices that can be purchased have continued to increase. For example, DVD players, large screen TVs, multi-carousel CD and DVD players, MP3 players, video game consoles and similar consumer electronic items have become more widely available while continuing to drop in price.
The decreasing prices and increasing types of electronic components have packed today's homes and businesses with modern conveniences. Typical homes and businesses now include more electronic devices than ever before. While these electronic devices may provide convenience and entertainment, many also require control. Moreover, these electronic devices consume electrical power and may consume other resources. The ever-increasing cost of resources, such as electricity, may be a concern.
It may be inconvenient to manually control and/or monitor the resource consumption of electronic devices. As illustrated by this discussion, improved control of electronic devices and/or the resources they consume may be beneficial.